Skypaw
is a seal mink rosetted she-cat with light teal eyes. Description Appearance :Expressing the light chocolate base coat of the mink gene with seal coloured points and darker chocolate rosettes similar to the patterns of the Asian Leopard Cat are dotted across her fur. Her luscious fur is silky and smooth, only a few centimetres longer than the domestic short hair, and with a little upkeep will shine as soon as the sun hits her coat. :Skyfall's body can only be described as lean, dainty yet muscular. Athletic but remaining feminine, her long legs gives her a slight height advantage over her fellow clan cats, although only by a few centimetres. Her paws are small and her ears have a soft point but are rounded and proportionate to her head. Her cranium is slightly squared yet rounded at the edges with high bone structure, giving her a very pretty head that sits on a long yet thin neck. Her tail is long, thin and soft to the touch, and is slightly darker chocolate than her base coat. :Pale blue eyes similar to that of the clear summer skies sit in the middle of her face, her eyes slightly larger than others giving her a more innocent and kit-like air about her. Her irises have light freckling of a darker blue, and a dark blue ring around the outside of the iris and slowly gradient to the pale blue surrounding the pupil. Character :Purity of character is found within the heart of Skyfall, her aura expelling any darkness surrounding her every step. Her warmth touches the souls of those she meets, which proves almost addictive to those with that of an opposite soul, their darkness craving a touch of her light. Lost within a sea of darkness, Skyfall finds herself surrounded by those desiring her for her pure heart and soul, her goodness to counteract the evilness within themselves. Unfortunately for Skyfall, she's just as drawn to the darkness as it is to her. :Skyfall thrives most when she's surrounded by kits, ever since she was a youngster herself she had desired a large family of her own, perhaps after losing her parents, she craved the unconditional love of a family. Her biggest flaw and greatest quality is her maternal instinct, quick to throw herself in the line of fire if that attack was aimed toward a kit. She's happiest around kits, often becoming a teacher and second mother to the clan's litters, even going so far to look after litters so the queens could take a break from their attention-hungry kittens. :Often shy and somewhat easy to cause to fluster, as a kit Skyfall had a terrible time attempting to converse with cats she hardly knew, especially of the opposite gender. Because of this she became quickly embarrassed to the point she'd turn her back on the cat or walk away, mentally clawing herself for making a fool of herself once again. But, when she matures into a warrior, Skyfall finally finds a sense of ease when speaking to others, even having a sense of diplomacy and peace when in conversation, making her an invaluable asset during negotiations. :Skyfall falls in love easily, and when she does she falls hard and gives her partner her entire heart and soul, even so far to say that she willingly gives her mate her life. Don't get her wrong, she's ferociously monogamous and loyal, but her heart is ever craving love, desiring to be wanted and hold the affections of another. This earns her the unofficial title of a hopeless romantic. Skyfall has always desired to fall in love with the perfect mate and live the entirety of her life by his side, but her passions were often left unfulfilled. :Although Skyfall has her multiple positive traits, she's witty and will happily use her quick tongue to strike down those who oppose her, and often Brooketail finds himself at the receiving end of her playful wrath. But, her wit has often caused her to find herself in trouble, especially when she dares to stand up to authority when she considers something as wrong or immoral, focally if a kit is involved. Despite her sharp tongue, Skyfall has a strong sense of morals, which causes her to refuse to take a life unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for Skyfall, this makes her an anomaly within the ruthless clan of BloodClan, as she followed her best friend and adopted brother there even though she was absolutely terrified of the cats, but soon she started to settle down and find the beauty within the darkness, somehow continuing to thrive as the sole light in the dark. :When scared or emotional, Skyfall will often seek to go underground and hide in an abandoned badger sett she had discovered early on into her move to BloodClan, after she had witnessed something terrible during her first week. She is furiously protective of this sett, and often stashes multiple items she considers special within it, including her own personal hoard of rare and valuable herbs. Only one she allows within the place she feels safest is Brooketail, but when they argue even he will be chased from the tunnels with teeth and claw. Skills :Talented in the art of herbology, Skyfall would have been an esteemed Medicine Cat, only if she could make the vow of a loveless and kitless life. Her memory with herb names and uses prove to be impeccable and has figured out many concoctions from experimentation to use to her whims. :Outside of herbology, Skyfall has a natural affinity with kittens, often able to settle them down or keep them entertained for hours upon end, her doting and motherly nature seems to naturally draw in the youth, and Skyfall happily takes kits off their mother's paws so they can have a rest. Her experience with kits later proves worth the time for when she has her own litters, able to nurture up her own young efficiently. :Whilst her strong suits lay in herbology and maternity, Skyfall isn't the worse hunter her clan has to offer. Her long legs and lean body offer ease in getting into tight spaces or reaching down holes further to snag prey with a claw, and her dark pelt causes her to blend well against the earth to pounce upon unsuspecting prey. Her lightweight form causes her to be almost soundless when moving, which gives her an advantage above other cats. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Lineage Father :Stormwatcher: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother :Moonfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Adopted Mother :Echosong: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Adopted Brothers :Brookepaw: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Batkit: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Adopted Sisters :Islandpaw: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) :Beautifulkit: Living (As of StormClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Stormwatcher & Moonfall :"They said they were a great pairing with large life prospects, that their sacrifice was to ensure that I would live. Valiantly, Stormwatcher faced down the threat of the fox, fighting to his last breath as his mate kitted within the den outside of StormClan camp. But as he fell, Moonfall wailed to the stars before lunging at the vixen, giving her own life to the ancestors to secure that of her newborn kits. They sacrificed their lives for their kits, even if the vixen also claimed two lives out of the three of their litter. My parents saved me that day, and I pray that they have been watching me from the stars." --'' Skyfall's thoughts on her parents. 'Echosong' :"She's the only mother I've ever known, my teacher and my protector. Without Echosong's tender guidance, without her love and warmth, I would have never experienced the love of a mother. Although she is not the one who gave me life, Echosong is just as much a mother than Moonfall would have been. I love her with the entirety of my soul and thank her for taking me in when she didn't have to. Her lessons have helped shape me into the she-cat I am today, passed down that warmth and love that only a mother could give. I hope that I will be as good of a queen as her." --'' Skyfall's thoughts on Echosong. Love Interests Cypresspaw :Coming Soon Friends : Enemies Indominus : Notable Brookepaw :''"Brooketail has always been by my side, even from the first moment of our meeting. Some days, I love him like a brother, and other days I love him like something else. One thing for certain is that he's my best friend, even when we quarrel I can always trust that he'll come back to me. Without him, I do not trust how I would have turned out, and what kind of cat I would be on this very day. Brooketail is one of the only family I have left, perhaps not by blood but by bond. In another life, maybe we could have been mates, but I am happy with the friendship and bond that we share. --'' Skyfall's thoughts on Brooketail. Images Life Character Pixels Skykit.kit.png|Kitten Skypaw.adol.png|Adolescent Trivia *Skyfall requested that she have her mother's suffix, for the queen died shortly after kitting while fighting off a hungry fox.